The Party
The unlikely group of adventures placed together by chance and forced to rely on each other to survive. Lil Marco, the Catfolk Pickpocket from Scandor. Pimgin, the Halfling freedom fighter in the making. Rexan, the Human Mutagenic Brawler out for demons blood. [[Fin Commoncrest|'Fin Commoncrest']], the orphaned Dwarven huntress. The Escape After working in the mines of Tesser for about 2 months and having been forced to work together for 3 weeks in the same small cavern with little process being made to chip away at the supposedly ordinary wall, the four future heroes went about there as they would any other. Shortly after Lil Marco's failed attempted to get a fag break, which resulted in a large bruise to his face and ego, Pimgin by pure chance struck the tiny switch that would bring the party to freedom and new untold power. After quickly dealing with the guard who attempted to silence them all, before being forced to flee deeper into the newly opened mine shaft. The rough stone walls quickly changed to a smooth refined metallic stone. before being tested both mentally and physically. Passing all these apparent traps they party came to a dead end. A large domed room with a plinth holding a large Blue orb. On Rexan's advice, Lil Marco decided to try and move the orb but was instead sucked in and all time stopped for him. Now a man down (be that man actually a small catman) the remaining three heard the unmistakable sound of armoured footsteps. Confronted by 4 of the overseer's personal guards, and the overseer himself, the odds were not in the parties favour. backing away in a defensive position as the guards advanced all hope seemed lost. Until the Orb shattered releasing Lil Marco and a wizened old man from within. Taken aback the guards looked to their leader from new orders. In this moment of hesitation, the old man flung up his hand sending a wall of blue energy crashing into the guards and overseer knocking them against the wall and leaving them unconscious. The old man now turned to the party. "this isn't the world I wanted. You, you have... potential. it just needs to be unlocked." Pimgin, enraged by the overseers appearance and seeing an opening to end his slavery once and for all charged at him with his pickaxe jamming it deep into his leg. The man from the orb froze Pimgin where he stood, pick still embedded in the overseer's leg. "they will awake soon and you are no match for them. You must escape" The party ended up in the woods to the west of the village where the old man had somehow arrived before them. "as I said your potential simply needs to be unlocked" and slammed his staff into the floor. Power overwhelmed the party. Rexan and Fin collapsed from the sheer overwhelming force of it. by the time they awoke Pimgin and Lil Marco had found the edge of the wood and were preparing to recover their stolen possessions. Fin decided that swimming down the river along the reed beds would be the best way to snack to the guards quarter of the village the others less so. taking the overseers disappearance and the distraction it cause they went their separate ways to reach the other side of the village. after some time searching Pimgin managed to find the storeroom holding their stuff. Lil Marco, Rexan and Fin subdued the enslaved Quartermaster and blacksmith of the village and Rexan donned a guards uniform before being discovered by 2 guards. Lil Marco lured the guards away before distracting them by releasing the horses from the stables. meeting up with Pimgin, Fin and Rexan also recovered their confiscated gear as well as Lil Marcos. In the attempt to sneak to the stables Rexan, Pimgin and Fin were spotted by two patrolling guards. Rexan failed to convince the Guards he was one of them but did Shatter the nose of one of them, whilst Fin and Pimgin fled, pursued by the second guard. Leaving the Guard to chock to death on his own blood Rexan gave chase to the second guard. Whilst trying to free Her Roc companion Fin lanched her pickaxe at the pursuing guard, shattering his skull and contents there off across her new companions standing next to him. All reequipped and reunited with the lost animal companions the party fled to the woods and now plan their next move together.